


Only us

by Ro_Nordmann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mention of twincest, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Scenting, a little exercise to get me back into writing mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, please free me from this…I do not belong in this world. Let me go home…to Tarth. I swear to be the rightful heir to my lord father, as I should have done…The clang of armor startled my prayers, a man was dragged by Gold Cloaks. He wore a cream leather jerkin with a red tunic underneath, at his hip a magnificent sword with a lion on its pommel gleamed in the firelight—declaring for all—Lion of Lannister. This was my intended, a former Kingsguard, the Kingslayer of King Aerys, son of Tywin, the one knight that had besmirched his white cloak by fucking his own twin and squirting his spend to produce three bastard children, acknowledged as Baratheons…his seed evoked bloodshed, only brewing immorality and greed.





	Only us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilikeblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeblue/gifts).

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**ONLY US**

* * *

Words were a significant part of daily life, everyone uses and needs words to express their thoughts and feelings. I had no words. I was mute and therefore did not matter to the world. 

It was not this way when I was a little girl. When I had a brother, who loved me and taught everything he knew. But one day, on a very beautiful sunny day in our favorite part of the beach, in Tarth, tragedy struck our family. Right before my very eyes I saw him slip underwater never to come back and wave at me like he always did. Galladon was only thirteen, meant to be the man that would become the future Evenstar of Tarth, just like my father.

From that loss, words simply lost meaning to me. I had no more reasons to say anything, to anyone. My father knowing me so well accepted my chosen muteness and did not force me to speak. Others looked at me in disdain, another mark against me. I had no looks, no feminine wiles in my favor and now no voice. My only passion was a sword in my hand and the wind on my face as I faced my latest opponent. My whimsy to act like a boy, most criticized Selwyn Tarth for allowing me to behave so unwomanly. His eyes spoke to me more than his words ever could. It was his gift to me, the only thing we could share and remember Galladon.

It came with no surprise that my father tried to find a suitable union for his only remaining daughter. It was expected of him to find the man who would hold is seat, for I was a female not allowed to inherit it. I silently prayed to the Mother and the Maiden to take pity on me, to protect me from such fate. With trepidation, I stood in front of the Warrior and asked for his interference in my favor, to become a knight instead of the lady married with nagging children at her feet. I was not meant to stay inside a keep and knit all day. I was terrible with a needle and thread and I hated wearing dresses. 

No, I was no lady.

Scornful glares and hateful words were my reward for being as I am. No man would accept me, much less marry me. I had three broken betrothals before my ten and eight nameday. 

The only man whoever treated me with kindness was Renly Baratheon. His blue eyes never showed disgust at my graceless demeanor, when he asked to dance with me at my coming of age celebration at my father’s bequest to have a proper banquet and dancing. Even knowing that it would probably become everyone’s entertainment to gawk at my unsuitable demeanor, the Evenstar had won and the dance had been a success…His _Aurora _ had shined bright while the blue winter roses wilted in the sidelines with envy.

And here I was once more at a different celebration. My King Renly, slain by his gods-be-damned brother, had set my path in a different direction. Bereft and heartbroken, accused of dishonoring my oath to my liege, I had to withstand the sniggers and sneers of the lords and ladies of King’s Landing. 

A wedding.

My wedding to a despicable man ordered by sniveling, wretched boy king, playing at the game of thrones, product of deceit and incest, or so the rumors go around the small folk and every House of worth in Westeros. The king drank from his golden goblet, as he waited for the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard be brought before him. 

I felt dirty and miserable, as everyone’s eyes stared at my mud and blood stained jerkin and britches. My sword had not been taken away, the only thing giving me comfort in a land full of strangers. I had failed…Renly was dead. My father once more humiliated by his inadequate daughter. I forced my eyes to glare at the pristine floor of the throne room, ignoring my surroundings and accepting my fate in the gods. 

_ Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, please free me from this…I do not belong in this world. Let me go home…to Tarth. I swear to be the rightful heir to my lord father, as I should have done… _

The clang of armor startled my prayers, a man was dragged by Gold Cloaks. He wore a cream leather jerkin with a red tunic underneath, at his hip a magnificent sword with a lion on its pommel gleamed in the firelight—declaring for all—Lion of Lannister. This was my intended, a former Kingsguard, the Kingslayer of King Aerys, son of Tywin, the one knight that had besmirched his white cloak by fucking his own twin and squirting his spend to produce three bastard children, acknowledged as Baratheons…his seed evoked bloodshed, only brewing immorality and greed.

They were each others punishment. Both named kingslayers, dishonored by broken oaths, just to join them in pure mockery of what love and marriage between a man and woman should be. 

The Queen Regent, Cersei Baratheon sat beside her son, also gulping wine, as if to endure the farce about to take place. Her green eyes followed every step her brother made closer to the throne, as if expecting him to drop to his knees and beg for her…forgiveness. It would not come to pass. 

Ser Jaime Lannister stood beside me, his soon to be bride, his hand holding the hilt of his sword, a clear warning to everyone within distance. Briefly, I wished for him to take the initiative, for I would join him in melee, anything to get away, even if it ended in death or the black cells. 

His other hand twitched and brushed mine, a heat like I had never felt in life ran all over my body causing me to stumble and shiver at the same time. His eyes—so verdant and clear—bored inside my soul and it was _ kismet_. The gods play with us, mere mortals and we only have so little to live. I was defenseless against this onslaught, not quite hand-to-hand, bloody lips and sore muscles, but gobsmacked by his nearness, his very essence, his unrelenting soul.

_ I am his and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days. _

“So Uncle Jaime, what do you think of the _ beast _ I have found for you to rut to your heart’s desires? Finally, you are free to father children, make grandfather happy as heir to Casterly Rock. She killed the usurper uncle, I thought it fitting to bind you both together in the holy union of marriage, one kingslayer to another. Everyone here approves of my choice of wife for you! A mute cow worth in gold!”

Jeers and clapping surrounded me, I felt the heat of my embarrassment cover me from head to toe, blotchy and red like a rash would be covering my freckled skin. It was my turn to touch my sword with intend, as warmth once again lanced through me, his hand stopped me. His lips brushed my cheek, as he spoke softly to my ear, “Do not concern yourself with the sheep, you are a _ lioness _. Mine. This shall pass soon enough. We will leave this forsaken place and you will forget it ever happened. Wait, Lady Brienne.”

My eyes had noticed how unhinged the queen had become at his proximity. It gave me for some unknown reason a delightful satisfaction. 

_ Mine_. 

Yes, I am _ his_.

I did not even feel the need to dissuade him on calling me a lady.

“Your Grace, I thank you for your benevolence towards your disgraced uncle…I would like for the ceremony to be done as soon as it pleases you. I will serve the throne as my birthright intended, as Lord of Casterly Rock and this highborn lady, is your aunt, therefore, you will address her with respect for she is worth all the gold in our mine and the sapphires in the Free Cities. She is Lady of Casterly Rock to the rest of you.”

Silence prevailed for a few seconds, and then the highborn lords and ladies began to murmur in shock at how the knight had chastised the boy king at his own court. My glance searched the queen’s and there was only loathing and hate brewing in her emerald gaze. The Lord Hand walked down the dais, his hard eyes calling for order from the crowd, “I proudly present, my son, the Lord of Casterly Rock and his lady, Brienne of Tarth.”

No one dared defy the Lord Hand, clapping for the union, no one more than a little person, standing and cheering louder than the rest. It was the Imp, Tyrion Lannister. “A toast to you brother! May you live long and bedded! May you have sons and daughters as tall as your wife! Oh, and before I forget do not ever return to this rat’s nest! Good fortune I wish you my brother!”

An arm held me close, musk and sandalwood inundated my nose making drunk instantly on his scent. I felt protected by his gesture and not tempted to brush it away. His nose touched my neck and I knew he was taking in my own smell. I cringed and tried to move from his grasp, it only caused him to hold me closer in front of everyone.

He growled under his breath and nipped my earlobe, “You dare resist me, wench! Mine. I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days. Pleased now, Lady Brienne? I can have my bedding now? Or should I simply seal our souls before the gods and these miscreants? So be it. With this kiss, I pledge my love," and kissed me for the first time.

I was breathless, with shaking hands and a pounding heart ready to rip out of my chest. I had never felt such a thrill, maybe the closest had been sword in my hand, blood rushing through my veins at the prospect of a fight. This…I had no words to name or describe it.

His eyes glimmered, “Does the lady object to our coupling?” And right there I was convinced the world around us did not matter. 

Only us.

"I am yours and you are mine, from this day until the end of my days.”

I chose us.

**Author's Note:**

> I have enjoyed reading JB Soulmates AU and have been wanting to write one myself... I had notes and scribbles, but this is not that. This just happened last night while I was half-asleep and only produced 400 words of it. So, naturally tonight I forced myself to forge ahead and finish the little piece. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reaading :-)


End file.
